Mi primera navidad
by Sofi Badi
Summary: Vexy odia la navidad, pero Gruñón tratará de hacerla cambiar de opinión.


**La verdad es que hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir este one-shot y nunca lo hacía. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.**

Era la mañana de navidad, y todos estaban muy contentos poniendo las últimas decoraciones o jugando en la nieve, excepto un pitufo en especial, que había decidido ir a despertar a su novia en aquella mañana tan especial.

-Vexy, despierta. ¡Es navidad!-dijo Gruñón sacudiéndola suavemente.

-Mmm… ¿Qué?-respondió Vexy todavía un poco dormida.

-¡Que hoy es navidad!-Gruñón comenzó a saltar en el lugar. Al parecer estaba bastante entusiasmado.

-Déjame en paz-se tapó con la sá la navidad.

-¡¿QUÉE?! ¡¿Cómo que odias la navidad?! ¡No puedes odiar la navidad! Porque… Es navidad. Simplemente no puedes odiarla.

-Claro que puedo. Además, tú eres pitufo Gruñón, ¿no deberías odiarla también?

-Hace tiempo me di cuentea de que no puedes odiar la navidad. Simplemente no puedes, por mucho que lo intentes, terminas amándola.

-Pues a mí no me gusta.

Gruñón se sentó en una silla al lado de Vexy.

-¿Por qué no?-le preguntó.

Vexy se destapó la cabeza. Se veía confundida, y permanecía en silencio. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que respondió:

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? No puedes simplemente odiar algo y no saber por qué, y mucho menos cuando se trata de la navidad.

-Es que… Verás, cuando vivíamos con Gargamel, nunca celebrábamos la navidad. El nos decía que era la peor época del año, y que era una celebración estúpida y sin sentido. No lo sé, supongo que con el pasar de los años nos convenció a Hackus y a mí de que así era.

Gruñón estaba realmente sorprendido

-¿Enserio? Porque Hackus no parece odiarla demasiado-dijo mirando por la ventana. Afuera estaba Hackus, lanzando bolas de nieve para todos lados sin razón alguna.

-Bueno sí pero… Hackus es Hackus, no discutamos sobre eso. Además. No entiendo por qué a todos les gusta tanto la navidad.

-Porque la navidad es… A ver cómo te explico… La navidad es…

-Yo ya sé lo que es la navidad: ABURRIDA-dijo Vexy en un tono molesto.

-¿La navidad aburrida? ¡Jajajajajja! ¡La navidad no es aburrida! ¡Todo lo contrario!-replicó divertido Gruñón.- La navidad es muy divertida. La aldea se ve estupenda con todas las decoraciones, todos los colores, y todos están felices. Están las canciones y los villancicos, y toda la deliciosa comida navideña. En especial a mi me encanta el turrón y el budín.

-¿Turrón y budín?-Vexy jamás había oído hablar de eso.

-¡Sisisi! ¡Son deliciosos! ¡En especial el turrón blanco y el budín con chispas de chocolate! ¡Mira!-Puso un paquete de turrón y otro de budín enfrente a Vexy, bien cerca de su cara-. ¿Quieres probar?

-No sé si…-Gruñón le puso un pedazo de cada uno en la boca, y Vexy los tragó con algo de dificultad-. Bueno, son deliciosos, eso tengo que admitirlo. Pero eso no hace que la navidad sea divertida.

-Bueno, es más divertido cuando comemos todos juntos en familia. Porque de eso se trata la navidad, de estar con tu familia… Además, también están las guerras de bolas de nieve.

-¿Dijiste guerras de bolas de nieve?-Vexy ya estaba un poco más interesada, y Gruñón notó esto.

-Sip, eso dije-Se paró de su silla.-Está pitufástico. Tienes que lanzarles bolas de nieve a tus oponentes-comenzó a hacer gestos como si estuviera lanzando bolas de nieve-, y tienes que evitar que los demás te golpeen ocultándote detrás de tu base-saltó y se escondió detrás de un mueble.

-¡Parece divertido!-Vexy se había emocionado con la idea.

-¿Quieres jugar?

-¡SÍ!-dijo Vexy saltando sobre su cama.

-¡Entonces vístete! Te esperaré afuera.

Vexy se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió a jugar con Gruñón, el cual estaba muy feliz de al fin haber logrado que a Vexy le gustara la navidad.

Se pasaron horas y horas tirándose bolas de nieve el uno al otro, y a cada minuto más y más pitufos se sumaban a la guerra. Para el atardecer toda la aldea estaba jugando, sin importarles que estuviera a punto de anochecer. Definitivamente, esa fue la mejor navidad que los pitufos habían tenido.

A partir de ese día Vexy nunca volvió a odiar la navidad. Al contrario: se volvió su día preferido en el año, un día de muchísima diversión.

FIN


End file.
